


Magical Manoeuvres

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry comes to a realisation about his limitations.





	Magical Manoeuvres

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 192: Gravity, Transylvanian Tackle.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Magical Manoevures

~

“Don’t be angry,” Harry said as he was levitated inside by the referee. “It’s not my fault this time! Milton tried a Transylvanian Tackle on Saunders, and I—”

“What?” asked Severus, tone dangerously soft. “Saved him?”

Harry sighed. “He’s my teammate and it’s my—”

“If you say it’s your _responsibility_ ,” growled Severus, “by Salazar, I’ll turn you over my knee and spank you!” 

“And how’s that punishment?” Harry murmured. 

The referee coughed, turning bright red. 

“Out,” Severus snapped at her. “I’ll…deal with him.” 

Once they were alone, Severus wordlessly began casting diagnostic spells. 

Harry, unnerved by the silence, said, “I’m sorry. I realise you worry, but—”

“But what?” Severus’ eyes glittered dangerously. “You’re immune to the laws of gravity? You’ve dodged death so many times you’re no longer susceptible?” 

“You’re being dramatic. I don’t have a death wish!” 

“Oh? You could’ve fooled me!” Severus crossed his arms. “I have a good mind to let your body heal this injury on its own. Perhaps several months of enforced rest will persuade you that you’re no longer a teenager, and are, in fact, a married man with responsibilities his partner!” 

Harry froze. “You’re right,” he whispered.

Severus’ eyes narrowed in suspicion. “About which bit?” 

“All of it.” Harry sighed. “I’ve been reckless.” He shrugged. “When they asked me to join the Ministry Quidditch team I…Well, it may have gone to my head. And _maybe_ I’ve been trying to prove I’m as good as I was at sixteen.” 

Severus hummed. 

Harry bit back a smile. “And yes, I do have a bit of hero complex, but that’s never going to change.” 

Severus snorted. “On that, at least, we agree.” He raised an eyebrow. “So, what’s your plan to fix this?” 

“I’m retiring from the Ministry team.” Harry smiled at the look of surprise on Severus’ face. “What? I know my limitations.” 

“Since when?” 

“Since you threatened not to heal me.” Harry smiled faintly. “Months of bed rest isn’t appealing.” 

“No?” Severus hummed, reaching for the Skele-Grow. “Nor is it to me. After all, how could I administer a good spanking under such circumstances?” He smirked. “You may…relapse, after all.” 

Harry laughed. “Whatever my Healer advises.” 

~


End file.
